Sodas, Burps, and Love
by AmbrolleignsxLove
Summary: All Dean wanted to do was out-do Renee on it, even requiring the help of Roman and Seth. But what was supposed to be something funny turned into Dean confessing the sweetest things. Then again, it might be the sodas talking. Deanee oneshot.


A/N: I own nothing but the story. No matter how much I'd like to own the characters, lol. Enjoy.

Renee took pride in the fact that she has never been out burped. She can be all lady-like-prim-and-proper but when it comes to her best quirks, she was totally one of the guys. Maybe that's why she fit right in with everyone backstage when she first joined the company; maybe that's the reason why she wasn't afraid of being herself and be the jackass among her group of friends; and maybe, it was the reason why she's with the sweetest, most adorable man in the world.

Dean Ambrose. It wasn't exactly love at first sight with him but the attraction was immediately there. She was the new interviewer and he was on his way to stardom with his best friends, Roman and Seth. She thought they'd be intimidating and scary to be around but after their first interview together, they clicked in an instant. Roman was the big brother of the group that kept everyone in check. Seth shared her adoration with dogs. And Dean, well let's just say he was just as crazy and quirky as she was hence they were the "perfect pair".

Many interviews, hangouts, and friends night out later, Dean was finally convinced that Renee was someone special and he'll be damned if he didn't act immediately. So he gathered the courage to just come up to her and ask her on a date, much to his friends' delight; "fucking finally!" as Seth put it.

Her decision to say yes at that moment had led her to where she is now - Living with Dean in his Vegas home. Their home; their sweet little nest where they could do anything and everything after the hectic days on the road. She loved the sound of that.

Opening the front door, Renee halted in the small hallway as she heard voices from the living room engaged in banter.

"This is a stupid idea. You're gonna die from drinking all of that" Seth's amused voice echoed.

"Yeah, and not to mention the terrible stomach ache after. Sorry but you just can't do it." Roman voicing his agreement.

"C'mon guys! I thought you we're my brothers? You're supposed to support me! And how hard can it be? A few cans should do the trick!" Dean's confident voice followed.

"A few?! You already drank half! And we bought like 40 cans! You need to stop!"

"And you made a mess. Clearly you're no Michael Jordan, the trash bin is right by you and none of the cans made it in. Renee's gonna kill you if she sees this."

"No she won't. She loves me too much. And half? Pffft, it's only like 12! And trust me; I'm sure this will do the trick now."

Renee wanted to just burst in and see what was going on but hearing the guys argue was a little more entertaining so she stood back and listened some more.

"Why do you even want to do it? What are you trying to prove?" Roman told the man in question.

After chugging his 12th soda, Dean replied "I'm not trying to prove anything, ok? I just want to out-do Renee on this. I made a bet with myself that I can out-do her on this and I'm not about to quit! I can do it!"

Seth's frustrated groan came in next. "Dean, how many times do we have to tell you? YOU CANNOT OUT BURP RENEE! It's a proven fact, we've all tried it! We don't know how she does it, but she can't be beat. I'm convinced she's not even human!"

Ignoring Seth's comment, Dean reached for his 13th can. After hearing both friends sigh in defeat, Renee decided to make her presence known.

"What on earth is going on here?" Surprising all three men in the room, Dean almost choking on his drink, they all looked her way.

The first thing Dean looked for after coughing out was any sign of annoyance in her demeanour. Yes they loved each other endless but they still get irritated with one another at times. It was just a part of their relationship.

Relived that she was actually amused by the situation, Dean stood up from where he was to and greeted her with a kiss

"Hey babe! How was your day with the girls? Any good gossip?"

"Uh, it was great. But what the hell are you guys up to?"

She felt Dean tense up and turn towards his brothers for help. Renee suppressed her laugh, enjoying the way Dean panicked.

"Uh... well, we we're just... you know..." Dean stuttered, desperately looking for a save from either man. Roman chuckled and shook his head so Dean knew he wasn't gonna be any help.

"Experimenting!" Seth blurted out, silently cursing himself at how stupid that sounded

"Yeah! An experiment! You know how nerdy Seth can get. We're doing some, uh, Harry Potter stuff... you know, potions and shit" Dean added.

Roman couldn't hold in his laugh any longer, while Seth just gave him a _"What the fuck are you talking about?"_ look.

"Really? Because from what I heard, you were trying to out-do me on something. And that you made a bet with yourself that you can actually do it" Renee was enjoying this. Dean started panicking again and Seth and Roman were far from helping him out

"Wh-what? That's crazy. Pfffft... we're just... really into drinking sodas. Best shit ever invented, right guys?"

"Just tell her Dean. It'll be less terrible for all of us. You mostly, but we're equally guilty for letting you do it" Roman finally stated.

Facing Renee with a sigh, he admitted to the crime. "Ok, fine... I did make a bet with myself that I can out burp you and asked them to help me with it. You're so great with everything you do and I think you're the most amazing girl in the world. You're beautiful and tremendous, and obviously far too good for me, yet you love me more than anybody ever did. I hear people say how lucky you are to have me, but in reality I'm the lucky one; Living my dream with the best friends in the world and being able to come home with the most awesome girl in the universe. I guess what I'm really trying to say is, maybe if I can do something better than you, even just the little things, I can prove myself worthy of you."

The room turned silent. Seth and Roman looked bewildered while Renee stood there in shock. It might be the thirteen cans of soda talking but what was supposed to be something funny turned to Dean confessing the sweetest things. The man before her, someone she looked up to with so much love and adoration, just poured his heart out and she couldn't be more in love with him now.

"Well that escalated quickly!" The sweet moment between the lovers was suddenly broken by Seth's sudden outburst, finding Dean's outright confession funny. Roman, being the sensible and sensitive of the three, smacked Seth upside the head and gave him a stern look.

Renee's laugh eliminated what was left of the serious air and pulled Dean's head so she could connect their lips in a blissful kiss. What better way to reciprocate his feelings than by showing it. And she did through that kiss.

The lack of oxygen caused Renee to pull back, leaving a chaste peck as she went. Keeping her fingers curled through his hair, she said "You don't have to prove anything to me. I love you for everything that you are and more."

It was Dean's turn to laugh. "I guess this was a stupid idea, huh? I mean, maybe Seth was right. Maybe you aren't human" finishing his statement with his own kiss.

"Well then, Mr. Ambrose, why don't we just explore each other's "talents" and try out-doing each other in those. I'm thinking... bedroom talents?" Her suggestive look and sexy smirk didn't have him thinking twice.

"Hell yeah!" and he ran straight for the bedroom. Renee turned towards the other two who had been standing and staring at the couple awkwardly during the whole exchange.

"And you guys were supposed to be the sensible ones?! I swear one day he's gonna die on your watch" She tried to be serious now but how the hell can she? The whole situation was hilarious in itself! Plus she loved them both too.

"You guys can clean all of this since you're both equally responsible."

"What? He made the mess and he gets rewarded?" Seth tried to reason, but the look that she gave made them both scramble to their feet and get to cleaning.

"And unless you two want to hear us "out-doing" each other, I suggest you hurry up with that too. You know how intense he gets." Laughing as she went to where Dean was excitedly waiting, all Renee heard were cans roughly thrown into the bin and two pairs of feet running out the front door.


End file.
